


Sweetheart // (Rob Benedict x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of Rob’s stroke, Mentions of Richard Speight Jr., Mostly Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: For the last song of the SNS concert, Rob picks a special song that’s close to his heart.





	Sweetheart // (Rob Benedict x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the song used in this fic was actually written by Thomas Rhett, I’m pretending Rob’s the one who wrote it.
> 
> SONG: “Sweetheart” by Thomas Rhett

"Thank you, Seattle!" Rob exclaimed into the microphone from where he stood on stage at SPN SeaCon with the rest of his bandmates. They had just finished singing 'Eskimo' and had the crowd pretty much pumped up like all the other times they played.

"It's always great to play for you guys, but we're gonna slow things down for this last song." Rob informed the crowd as he picked up his guitar while he and the rest of the Louden Swain guys got ready to play the next song.

"I don't mean to sound biased, but it's one that I think I would probably consider my favorite." Rob continued, smiling slightly. "It's one that I wrote for a very special someone around a year ago on our fifth wedding anniversary. I wish she was here right now so I could sing it to her directly, but she's back in LA with our two daughters. However, I have a feeling she's watching the livestream of this SNS concert. So, Y/N... this is for you."

Rob strummed his guitar as he began to play the song, letting his mind be consumed with all the memories that came along with it.

(A/N: These "memories" are not really in order. Some of them are, but some of them aren't. Whatever, you get it... Probably.)

* * *

Rob could never forget the first time he had met Y/N.

“ ** _Sweetheart_** ”

"Okay, everyone, we can get started just as one more person gets here." Mike Rohl, the director for the episode they were about to start shooting (4x18 ~ The Monster At the End of This Book) said as he and everyone else sat around a large table for the read-through.

"Where is Y/N?" Misha whispered to Jared, nodding and indicating to an empty chair that stood between him and a new actor they had for the episode. His name was Rob Benedict and he was going to be playing a character by the name of Chuck Shurley.

"She said she might be running late this morning." Jared whispered back. "She has to pick up her dog from the vet. It stayed overnight from a surgery it had yesterday."

"Sorry I'm late, everyone!" Y/N exclaimed as she rushed into the room, making everyone look her way to see her with sunglasses on and a coffee in her hand and her script in the other as she walked over to where her designated place-card was in between Misha and a man she hadn't met before. "Traffic was hell."

"It's alright, Y/N/N. Glad you could finally join us." Jensen said, an amused smile on his face as she watched her sit down between Misha and Rob. "Y/N, I don't believe you've met Rob. Rob, Y/N. Y/N, Rob."

Y/N just rolled her eyes at Jensen's teasing before directing her attention to the curly-haired man that sat beside her, giving him a smile as she removed her sunglasses and set them beside her cup of coffee. "Y/N Y/L/N, otherwise known as Edith Singer."

Rob smiled back at her, shaking her outstretched hand as he ignored the sudden jolt of electricity that seemed to go through his body at the contact. "Rob Benedict."

“ ** _God could've never made two_** ”

Y/N grinned at him, her (E/C) eyes shining brightly as she looked into his dazzling blue orbs while ignoring the knowing looks Jensen was giving Jared.

“ ** _Nobody quite like you_** ”

*****

Rob would never forget the first time he and Y/N woke up together after their third date.

“ ** _Woke up this morning, to your sleepy smile_** ”

Rob stirred awake, his eyes fluttering open before gazing around the unfamiliar room to see clothes scattered carelessly around on the floor.

It suddenly 'clicked' as a sleepy smile spread across his face at the memory of the previous night before he turned his head to look at the woman lying next to him, her eyes barely open as she looked at him with an adorable sleepy smile.

"Morning." She mumbled softly as she scooted closer to him, cuddling into his side as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

Rob grinned, wrapping his arms around her.

"Morning." He said softly as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, content with just wasting the rest of the morning away with her in his arms.

*****

Rob would definitely never forget when Y/N agreed to spending the rest of her life with him.

“ ** _I realized I haven't told you in a while_** ”

"Where are you taking me?" Y/N giggled as Rob led her along a pier. They had just gotten done filming the Supernatural season five finale (5x22 ~ Swan Song) before Rob had basically dragged Y/N off set and drove her to the pier they were currently walking on.

"To the end of the pier to enjoy the sunset." Rob chuckled as they stopped at the end of the pier to stare out at the ocean, the sun just beginning to set on the horizon. He let go of Y/N's hand before walking around behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders as they stared at the sunset and its beautiful mix of colors of yellow, orange, pink and purple.

"See how the colors seem to mix with each other." Rob stated, his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke softly to Y/N. "Almost as if they were meant to be together."

"Mm." Y/N hummed in agreement, gently nodding her head once as she felt Rob's hands disappear from her shoulders.

"That's why I brought us out here." His voice came from behind her, making her turn around and cover her mouth in shock as she saw Rob down on one knee.

“ ** _That you're my life, you're my dream_** ”

"Y/N Y/L/N, this past year with you has no doubt been the best year of my life." Rob told her, sincerity lacing his tone. "You have shown me what it means to live your life like there's no tomorrow."

"However, I would like for us to spend together the rest of the tomorrows we're able to get." He continued before snapping open the small black velvet box he held in his hand to reveal the vintage diamond engagement ring he had been holding in his possession for the past few months. "Will you marry me?"

“ ** _You're the reason for every song I sing_** ”

Y/N sniffled, nodding her head as a few happy tears escaped the corners of her eyes. "Yes. Definitely, yes."

That adorable smile spread across Rob's face as he slipped the engagement ring onto the ring finger of her outstretched left hand before he stood back up and cradled her face in his hands and kissed her like there really would be no tomorrow.

*****

( _A/N: A bit of angst in this next memory!_ )

Rob would most definitely never forget one of the scariest times in his and Y/N's marriage.

It was after Rob had had his stroke. Y/N was four months pregnant with their second daughter, but had flown all the way to Toronto after Rich had called her and filled her in on everything that had happened.

“ ** _You're my rock, your my world_** ”

"You know it's gonna be okay, right?" Y/N spoke, her voice soft and calming as she gently caressed Rob's hand with the tips of her fingers as he laid in the hospital bed. She gave a Rob reassuring smile. "The doctors said that it may take awhile for you to regain your speech, but that you're definitely gonna be on your way to a full recovery."

Rob gave her a look as if silently saying "You can't know that for sure."

"Don't give me that look, Mr. Benedict." Y/N told him, grasping his hand in both of hers. "I might not be a doctor, but I am your wife. And I know that you're capable of doing things you think you're not capable of."

“ ** _Your my always and forever girl_** ”

Rob sighed in frustration, leaning his head back on the pillow as he wished he could respond with actual words. Y/N had always been so strong even in the toughest situations. And here she was, comforting him when she herself was having to deal with leaving their first daughter back in LA with her grandparents before then flying out to Toronto while being pregnant with their second daughter. She shouldn't be having to put so much stress on herself.

“ ** _Sweetheart_** ”

"Stop thinking too much." Y/N chided him when she saw the far off look on Rob's face, bringing him back to reality. "You're gonna be fine. And before you know it, we're gonna be getting to hold this little munchkin in our arms."

“ ** _God could've never made two_** ”

Rob tried to smile as best he could as Y/N stood from her chair beside the hospital bed before placing his hand against her small baby bump, their daughter giving a strong kick against where Rob now had his hand.

“ ** _Nobody quite like you_** ”

*****

Rob tried not to think too much of that. It was a scary time in their marriage when they weren't really sure what was going to happen with Rob's health. Luckily he made a full recovery and spoke again just a couple weeks before Y/N went into labor and gave birth to their gorgeous second daughter.

Anyway, there were even more memories of his relationship with Y/N that Rob loved to think about. Like how playful she would sometimes get with him on set. You know, when their relationship was still relatively new.

Like the time they were in the middle of filming the Supernatural season five premiere (5x01 ~ Sympathy for the Devil).

“ ** _Woah, sweetheart  
One kiss and I come unglued_**”

"Mmph." Rob made a noise as Y/N pushed him against the side of her trailer, away from prying eyes as she crashed her lips against his.

"Babe." He whispered against her lips. "They're looking for us. We need to get to hair and makeup."

“ ** _You are the reason, I fall to pieces_** ”

"Mm-hm." She hummed against his lips before pulling away slightly and giving him the most devious smirk she could manage. "Isn't this so much more fun, though?"

Rob couldn't help but sigh helplessly as Y/N's lips attached to the side of his neck, sucking in a dark purple mark that would definitely be difficult for the makeup artists to coverup.

“ ** _'Cause you're all that I adore_** ”

"You know..." Rob spoke slowly before flipping the two of them around to where he had Y/N pressed up against the side of her trailer, his hands on either side of her head. "If you keep this up, we're gonna have to hide ourselves better so no one will find us as I do everything you're making me want to do to you."

Y/N couldn't help but grin at him, a twinkle in her eyes as Rob leaned in to press their lips together again.

*****

Oh! One of Rob's most favorite memories was the day he and Y/N stood in front of all their friends and family as the two of them vowed to to love each other for the rest of their lives.

“ ** _You're the one my heart beats for_** ”

"Do you, Rob, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" The minister asked as he stood beside the couple.

Rob smiled, not taking his eyes off Y/N as he slid the wedding band onto her finger.

"I do."

"And, Y/N..." The minister continued. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Y/N smiled widely, a few happy tears escaping corners of her eyes. She locked her gaze with Rob as she slipped the wedding band on his finger.

"I do."

The minister smiled. "Then, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Rob grinned, pulling Y/N closer and wrapping one of his arms around her waist and cupping the side her face with his free hand before leaning in and kissing her with so much passion and love. He tried to pour all the emotions he was feeling in that moment into that kiss.

Y/N responded in kind, sliding her hands to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

But as all dramatic, emotion-filled and romantic kisses go, the need for air will become necessary.

“ ** _And I can't believe you gave your sweet heart to me_** ”

When they pulled apart, they leaned their foreheads together.

"I love you, _Mrs. Benedict_." Bruce whispered to where only Y/N could hear him.

She grinned at him. "I love you, too, _Mr. Benedict_."

*****

Then there were the times that Rob liked to think about that just involved the two of them, at home and at ease.

“ _ **Yeah, you're sweet like chocolate**_ ”

"How much flour was I supposed to put in?" Rob quirked an eyebrow as he looked up from the bowl of ingredients that sat atop the kitchen island of his and Y/N's home.

"Two cups." Y/N responded, poking her head into the kitchen from where she was in the living room. "Why?"

"Well..." Rob trailed off, his gaze drifting from Y/N to the full bag of flour that was now in the bowl. "The whole bag might've just... slipped?"

"Seriously?" She giggled, coming into the kitchen to inspect the mess Rob had made. "What happened?"

"I was... distracted." He answered, not meeting her gaze as a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

"What distra–" Y/N began to ask, but cut herself off when she remembered Rob could see into the living room from the kitchen. "Robert Patrick Benedict, were you staring at my ass while I cleaned the coffee table?"

"No!" He immediately exclaimed, eyes wide.

Y/N grinned cheekily at him as she bent over the kitchen island, giving him the perfect view of her cleavage. "Am I really that distracting, Robbie?"

Rob gulped, biting his lip as he thought of a way to respond.

“ ** _Hot like sriracha_** ”

"Screw it." He muttered before leaning over, taking ahold of her chin and pressing his lips against hers. "Bedroom, now. Baking can wait."

*****

There was also this one other time Rob couldn't help but think about sometimes.

The time he had come to the Supernatural set to watch Y/N film her death scene. The last scene she would ever shoot as Edith Singer, the daughter of the already dead Bobby Singer.

“ ** _Yeah, girl you got me right in your back pocket_** ”

"Edith, don't do this." Jensen (or Dean) said as he cradled her in his arms, Jared (or Sam) kneeling on the other side of them. It was just the three of them in this scene. No one else. "Please, don't do this to us. We can't lose you, too."

"You boys have... saved me... countless times." Y/N (or Edith) said tearfully, gasping for air. "I'm glad it... was me that... finally got... to save you... It's time for me... to see my Dad again."

That was the last thing Y/N (or Edith) said before the life faded from her eyes, her body going limp.

“ ** _You're smooth like whiskey, fine like wine_** ”

And just a short time later, Rob stood behind Y/N, his arms wrapped around her waist as they stood behind the camera crew as they watched Jared (Sam) and Jensen (Dean) shoot the scene of them burning Y/N's (Edith's) body.

"That was a pretty powerful scene you did awhile ago." Rob whispered in her ear. "You sad it's over?"

“ ** _I love how you're making my blood sugar rise_** ”

"Of course I am." She whispered back. "But, you know, I've got other things to make me happy now as well."

Rob lips curved into a small smile as his hands drifted to Y/N's very slight baby bump, his hands moving to the place where his and Y/N's first child was growing.

“ ** _Sweetheart_** ”

*****

Another memory Rob loved to think about was when he and Y/N were on their honeymoon.

“ ** _God could've never made two_** ”

"You know, I know we're here for our honeymoon, but I wouldn't mind coming back again some other time as well." Y/N stated as she and Rob walked hand-in-hand along the beach's shoreline. "Oh, look!"

“ ** _Nobody quite like you_** ”

Rob smiled in amusement as Y/N let go of his hand and walked quickly ahead of him a few steps, bending down to pick up a hermit crab.

"Look at him, he's adorable!" Y/N grinned as she let the small creature crawl across the palms of her hands.

"S'pose he's not too bad." Rob commented, walking up to his new wife as she held the hermit crab. "Should we name him?"

"Let's name him Richard Speight III." Y/N gasped excitedly, Rob throwing his head back in laughter at her suggestion.

“ ** _Woah, sweetheart  
One kiss and I come unglued_**”

"I'm not sure how Rich would feel about that." Rob chuckled.

"Do you really care?" She quirked an eyebrow, smirking up at her new husband.

“ ** _You are the reason, I fall to pieces_** ”

"Not a damn bit." He said, capturing her lips with his before pulling away and looking down at the hermit crab Y/N held in between them. "Let's take a picture and send it to Rich."

Y/N grinned at him.

"You read my mind."

*****

Another memory Rob would never forget was one that could only compete with two other of his memories.

The day his and Y/N's first daughter was born.

“ ** _'Cause you're all that I adore_** ”

"Hello, beautiful." Y/N whispered, gently caressing her and Rob's infant daughter's cheek with her thumb.

"Welcome to the world, Sophia Elizabeth Benedict." Rob spoke softly as he sat on the side of the bed, peering over Y/N's shoulder as they stared down at the tiny human they had created. "How much do you think Sebastian is going to love that her initials spell out 'Seb'?"

“ ** _You're the one my heart beats for_** ”

"Like that man needs another boost to his ego." Y/N rolled her eyes before just giggling softly.

“ ** _And I can't believe you gave your sweet heart to me_** ”

Rob chuckled, kissing her on the temple before just resting his chin on the top of her head. "I love you so damn much."

*****

Even the memories of the times Rob would find himself alone at home when Y/N was away filming were memories he didn't mind thinking about.

'Cause even when she wasn't there with him, she always somehow found a way to make him smile.

“ ** _When the world gets cold  
On those sleepless nights_**”

" _Saw these and thought you'd like them. See you when I get back home this weekend._ " Was scrawled across a small piece of paper in Y/N's handwriting.

Rob smiled as he looked from the note to an open box of a brand new pair of jet black Converse sneakers that sat on top of his and Y/N's king-sized bed.

“ ** _Oh, girl you should know that you will always be mine_** ”

"How'd I get so lucky?" Rob found himself asking to no one in particular as he stood alone in their empty master bedroom.

*****

One memory that made Rob smile was when he and Y/N had been up in Vancouver for the filming of season five episode nine (5x09 ~ The Real Ghostbusters). Y/N's character (Edith) wasn't in the episode, but Y/N had decided to come up to Vancouver with Rob anyway and watch him film.

“ ** _Sweetheart_** ”

"Wow, really?" Rob (or Chuck) asked Jared (or Sam) as they stood there with Emily (or Becky).

"No." He said. "'Cause we have guns, and we'll find you."

“ ** _God could've never made two_** ”

"Right, okay." Rob (or Chuck) nodded quickly, making Y/N giggle quietly from where she stood behind Brad, one of the camera men.

“ ** _Nobody quite like you_** ”

"And cut!" The director called out, letting everyone break character. "Everyone, take ten and then we'll head back inside for the bar scene."

“ ** _Woah, sweetheart  
One kiss and I come unglued_**”

"Getting bored?" Rob enquired, walking over to where Y/N was as Emily and Jared were whisked away for their hair touch-ups.

"I never get bored watching you film." Y/N grinned, wrapping her arms around Rob's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned up slightly to give him a peck on the lips. "It's one of my favorite things."

“ ** _You are the reason, I fall to pieces_** ”

"Oh, is that so?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mm." She hummed in response, nodding before just laying her head against his chest as they stood there in each other's arms until Rob was called away for more filming.

*****

And of course, the only other memory that could stand right alongside the memory of Rob and Y/N's wedding, and the memory of the day their first daughter was born, was the memory of the day their second daughter was born.

“ ** _'Cause you're all that I adore_** ”

"Hello, little one." Rob whispered as he stared down at his and Y/N's baby daughter as she was nestled safely in Y/N's arms. "Beautiful, just like her Mommy and big sis."

“ ** _You're the one my heart beats for_** ”

"Little Emmalyn Saige Benedict." Y/N smiled widely, letting her daughter's tiny fingers wrap around one of hers.

“ ** _And I can't believe you gave your sweet heart to me_** ”

"I can't wait for Sophia to meet her." Rob said quietly, not taking his eyes off his new daughter.

Y/N smiled slightly, leaning further into Rob's side.

"Me, too."

*****

It was really quite simple when Rob thought about it. It didn't have to be examined too closely.

“ ** _Ooh yeah, you gave your sweet heart to me_** ”

Y/N was his everything. She was the one who gave him the life he had only dreamed of before he met her. She had been there with him through his worst times just like he had been there with her through hers.

She was his happiness. She was the one who gave him two beautiful daughters that just added on to that. He would forever be grateful.

“ ** _Ooh yeah, you gave your sweet heart to me, oh_** ”

And nothing would ever or could ever change his mind about that.

* * *

The crowd screamed and applauded as the band played the last notes of the song, Rob's voice fading away with the last lyric.

"I love you, Y/N, and I'll see you and the girls when I get home." Rob spoke into the microphone, staring at where he saw the camera filming the livestream. "Goodnight, Seattle!"

Rob gave one last wave to the crowd before he and the band began making their way off stage, Rob's mind filled with thoughts of Y/N.

The woman who was back in LA staring at her computer screen, smiling like an idiot as she leaned back against the headboard of her and Rob's bed, both of their daughters fast asleep on either side of her.

" _Love you, too, Robbie._ "


End file.
